Alma al cuerpo
by FlokesW
Summary: Cuando el y los otros chicos llegaron al Refugio las cosas comenzaron a ponerse mejor.


**Alma al cuerpo**

Gracias a Dobby habían logrado escapar. Cuando llegaron a la playa Ollivander, Luna y él. Pensó que debería seguir huyendo pero a lo lejos vio a un hombre con una cabellera de un tono rojo conocido. Y sin que pudiera detenerla, Luna se acerco a él.

-¡Bill!- y lo abrazo.

-¡Hola Luna! ¿Pero qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo llegaron?- pregunto confuso el pelirrojo.

-No es el momento- respondió la rubia- El señor Ollivander está muy débil –y señalo al hombre que estaba recostado en la arena- ¿podríamos llevarlo dentro?

-Seguro- y con su varita conjuro una camilla en la que recostó al anciano y la levito hacia la casa.

-Harry, Ron y Hermione no deben tardar en llegar- dijo la chica.

Fleur estaba en la puerta de la casa esperando a que regresara su marido, cuando lo vio y tras él una camilla y los dos chicos se acerco rápidamente.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Están bien?- pregunto preocupada

-Sí cariño, debo regresar a la playa, revísalos por favor, están débiles, en especial el señor Ollivander.

Recostó al hombre en uno de los sillones y salió apresuradamente.

-¿Qué ha sucedido Luna?

-Dobby nos salvo, estábamos encerrados en un calabozo de la mansión Malfoy, yo llevaba ya un tiempo ahí junto con el señor Ollivander y entonces trajeron a Harry, Ron, Dean y un duende. A Hermione la habían dejado arriba…

En ese momento se escucho un grito de dolor desde la playa, Fleur, Luna y yo salimos corriendo, lo que vi no tenía nada que ver con lo que me imaginaba, creí que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado nos había seguido, que nos habían descubierto o que alguno de ellos estaba muy herido, en cambio vi a Harry con el pequeño elfo en sus brazos…el elfo que nos había salvado tenía una enorme mancha roja en el pecho y el chico sollozaba amargamente.

Bill me pidió ayuda para llevar a Griphook a la casa, una vez dentro Fleur me indico la habitación donde podía dejarlo. Al asomarme por la ventana vi a Harry cavando un hoyo en el jardín, lo hacía de la manera muggle y parecía estarse desquitando con la tierra por el dolor que sentía.

Decidí salir a ayudarle y una vez afuera vi que Ron también se acercaba, tomamos una pala y comenzamos a cavar, con cada golpe a la tierra me sentía mejor, desahogaba el miedo que había tenido unas horas antes, el dolor de la muerte de Dobby que aunque no fuera igual al de Harry no dejaba de dolerme pues el elfo me había salvado y yo se lo agradecería por siempre. Además desquitaba también el dolor que sentí al ver morir a Ted Tonks, el hombre me había acompañado durante bastante tiempo, enseñándome muchas cosas y con los días se volvió como un padre para mí.

Cuando terminamos y luego de que Luna dedicara unas palabras para el elfo entramos a la casa.

Durante un mes dormí en el suelo de la sala, pero durante ese tiempo no tuve que esconderme de nuevo o preocuparme por los carroñeros, de la comida, de nada. Ayudaba a Bill y a Fleur en las labores de la casa y me sentía útil de nuevo.

Sabía que Harry, Ron y Hermione volverían a irse pues estos pasaban mucho tiempo encerrados en el cuarto del duende planeando algo, de lo que estoy seguro, ni Bill conocía.

Y aunque aquí haya pasado un increíble mes, hoy es mi último día en esta casa. Bill logro comunicarse con la Orden y le dijeron que mi familia estaba en una de las casas protegidas y que en cuanto tuviera todo arreglado podría llevarme con ellos. Luna y Ollivander se habían marchado la semana pasada a casa de Muriel y los chicos se habían marchado hace unas horas junto con Griphook.

Fleur salió a despedirme y le dio un beso a Bill además de recordarle que lo esperaba para la cena. Me sujete del pelirrojo y una presión muy grande invadió mi pecho, cuando esta desapareció lo primero que vi fue a mi familia y fue como si el alma me volviera al cuerpo otra vez.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del mundo de Harry Potter creado por la fabulosa JK Rowling, yo solo juego un rato con ellos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado…dejen sus opiniones en los reviews!**


End file.
